


Hate Your Voice

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, M/M, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hated this runt; that’s what you kept telling yourself. You hated his voice, you hated his nubby horns, you hated his refusal to write in his blood color even though everyone knew how bright red he was. You hated the way his color rose to his cheeks as you pressed forward. You hated how his voice cracked as you leaned your face close to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif.](http://animatedpint.tumblr.com/post/100895969871/i-loved-it-so-much-i-made-it-better)

You slammed him against the wall, pinning him there with both hands planted on either side of his head. You glared down your nose at him, fanged teeth baring in a barely suppressed snarl. You were tired of hearing his voice always shouting at you, at everyone, at everything and anything. Even now he started shouting, his hands on your chest as he tried to push you back. You hated this runt; that’s what you kept telling yourself. You hated his voice, you hated his nubby horns, you hated his refusal to write in his blood color even though everyone knew how bright red he was. You hated the way his color rose to his cheeks as you pressed forward. You hated how his voice cracked as you leaned your face close to his. You hated how his hands trembled, how they stopped trying to push you away, how they gripped your shirt tight and twitched as if they wanted to pull you closer. You hated how your bloodpusher fluttered and you narrowed your monochromatic eyes. You hated how he tried to flirt pitch with you. You hated how you sometimes flirted pale back. You hated how he whimpered as you pressed your body close to his, your forehead pressed against his as you hissed between your teeth.

“I hate you, KK.”

He tried to snarl back, but it failed miserably as it fell into a purr. You growled. You hated how he could never hate you back as much as you thought you hated him. You wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him flush against you. When you kissed him, he flinched back, surprised. You pulled him closer and your bifurcated tongue flicked out between your teeth, licking at his lips. He flushed red and your eyes flashed with disdain. His hand twitched against your chest, reaching upwards, but afraid to do so. Your tongue flicked against his upper lip and you caught it between your lips and he  _whimpered_. His hand reached into your hair and he dug his nails in, bringing you closer into the kiss. His eyes were closed while you watched him with lidded eyes and mild interest. You smiled triumphantly when he moaned and you pulled away, licking his saliva from your lips. He stared after you, panting and needy, wanting another kiss and begging desperately. You grinned, all teeth, and spun away, leaving him behind, breathless and his voice cracking as he tried to yell after you. Oh, how you hated his voice.


End file.
